One And The Same
by HawkRider
Summary: The musings of two beings, who truly are one are the same, as he finishes his day as each. Confusing summary, I know. Oneshot. WARNING, relating characters to God.


**Yeah, this came about when one of my classmates mentioned that his nickname was Aslan... ****I was also thinking about The World Ends With You at the time.  
**

**Random other note, I abstained from voting for my Class Rep, because all four candidates resorted to bribery (lollipops (monthly and weekly, the two guys), cake (weekly, home-made) and chocolate (weekly)).  
**

**Chronicles of Narnia belongs to C. S. Lewis, WEWY to Square Enix.**

**Also remember that this story compares the characters to God. You have been warned twice now, so no flaming about it.**

**Note, this is set after the Game and Voyage of the Dawn Treader, but before Silver Chair  
**

* * *

Looking across the streets of Shibuya, I sighed. The Game had ended, and while Neku had lost our own little Game, I had let him join the next game. Which he won, fighting alongside Rhyme.

Sitting on top of 104, you could see across rooftops for several miles. I could see the building Kariya and Uzuki used to talk and discuss plans, when both could be bothered, the entrance to the Shibuya River, The Statue of Hachiko. Looking closely, I could see a corner of Miyashita Park.

I sighed again, looking down at the foot hanging of the roof of the tower. Far below, I could see the people walking in all directions, towards the Scramble, into 104, to A-East. Nobody looked up, looked anywhere but right ahead.

People here were always so narrow-minded.

I pushed myself forwards, and let myself fall.

* * *

I landed softly on the springy grass by The Stone Table, looking at the shattered stone sadly. I had died there.

Raising my head, I felt the summer's breeze drift through my mane, bringing the scent of burning pine, the sound of pan pipes. There was a celebration somewhere, a party. A celebration of the newborn son of Caspian X. Resisting the urge to join them, I turned to the West, looking to the distant ocean, to the ruins of Cair Paravel, even now being swallowed by the waves. I sighed. There was chaos here as well, like in Shibuya. I could not get away.

Padding forwards on four paws, I walked into the forest, remembering the path I took as I walked to my death. It was a depressing place to land, but I couldn't help that. I had work to do before the next Game.

_I need a holiday..._ I mused, softly walking through the trees. I inhaled deeply, letting the smell of the leaves wash away the last traces of the smell of the city.

I emerged from the trees after a while and smiled.

There was a statue of me.

* * *

I landed softly, slowing myself as I neared the ground. Nobody saw me. After all, who would? They were so obsessed in their lives, they wouldn't have noticed me even if I was in the RG, alongside them.

Passing through one of them, I walked to the Statue of Hachiko, hands in my back pockets. Briefly, I pulled one out to flick a green bang out of my face. With hair like mine, I was surprised Neku hadn't realised I wasn't human. Then again, Shiki's had been pink when she was playing the Game.

I chuckled, feeling like an old man telling a bunch of young kids about 'the good old days'. Then again, I guess I am as old as the first world, and will live on long after the last one is destroyed, floating forever in silence. It would be depressing, no matter if I was in this for or as a lion, or in any of my other guises.

I emerged into the square, walking alongside a businessman, obviously late for work but calm about it. Or maybe he does a night shift. Who knows? His world is a small one.

A flash of ginger hair, and I find Neku right in front of me. He was smiling wide, talking with Beat, Rhyme and Shiki. They laughed, and I felt a tiny spark of envy deep inside me. I noticed Neku had lost his headphones. That was a nice change.

"Having fun Neku?" I asked, smiling slightly. He froze for half a second, then turned towards me, frowning slightly.

"Yo, Somethin' up Phones?"

"I thought I heard Joshua..." _I see he's used to the nickname..._ I noted.

"Who knows?" Rhyme spoke up.

"Yeah, that guy is so confusing." Shiki commented. "Sure I only met him once, but still!" She smiled. "You're either hearing him, or hearing things."

"Well that clears things up." Neku commented, with humorous sarcasm. I chuckled into the back of my hand, leaning against the statue.

**(Sorry, line break isn't working here for some reason)**

I padded towards the statue, noticing the perfection in the carving. I could tell it was dwarf-made, it was to perfect to be anything else.

I walked around it, seeing how every hair was depicted, seeing the fierce snarl on it's face. Paint it well, and it would look perfect. I smiled, a difficult task when you're a lion. Then I had a thought, and brought out a claw, just one. Then I scratched a symbol into the base, underneath it's stomach. A Japanese kanji, my name in Shibya. Above that went my name, Aslan. I bent my head and blew, another difficult thing to do, before turning away. Nobody but me would know what I had carved there, but I didn't mind. It was there for me.

I gazed sadly around the grassy field. I knew where I was, I was at the camp site, when we had prepared for war against the White Witch. The landscape was almost the same, and closing my eyes meant I could hear the river, where Peter had defeated the wolf, defending his sisters.

I wondered about my family, not knowing where they were. There was nothing I wanted so dearly, to see my siblings. But I had been going between the worlds so much I had forgotten where they were.

A tear rolled into my fur, and I turned back to the West. I was determined to be at Cair Paravel by sunset, so I could make my goodbye to Narnia before I returned to my home in this world.

* * *

My smile faded, knowing what time it was. I had another stop to make before heading to the Dead God's Pad. I was still training the new Conductor, a promising woman. She was the best Reaper available, and was quickly improving. It wouldn't be long before she would have rivalled Kitaniji, and worthy of the role of Conductor.

I decided to walk. I could teleport, but exercise isn't all that bad. So long as sweating isn't involved.

In fact, yeah. Teleport does sound good.

I smiled, watching as Neku and his friends walked off, still talking.

"Later Neku..." I muttered, before sighing and clicking my fingers.

In a instant, I was in WildKat. "Closed again Mr. H?" I asked.

The Producer emerged from the inside of the shop, grinning. "Nope. I'm open. Fancy a cappuccino? Only 580 yen." His marketing ideas were amazing.

"Sounds good." I took a table by the counter, leaning back on my seat. "So how's work?" I asked.

"Pretty slow." He turned to me. "On the other hand, I do keep my self busy." He placed the polystyrene cup on the counter, where it floated over to me. "What about you? How is it up there on that cloud?"

"Is that envy I hear?" I joked. "Remember that I work from the Dead God's Pad. Anyway, work is keeping me busy."

"The new Conductor?" he asked, leaning forwards on the counter. "What's she like?"

"She's perfect for the job. She learns quickly. What else can I say?"

"Is she good looking?" If I didn't know Mr. H so well, I would have had a little difficulty on that sip. But I did know him.

"She's all right. She's about you're age..."

"Oh no you don't. I have to remain neutral, remember?" He grinned.

I glanced at the clock, and drank the rest of my drink a little more quickly than I would have liked. "Well, duty calls." I told him, standing up.

"Hey, I'm glad you could come." Mr. H smiled, right as I clicked my fingers, sending me back to the end of the Shibuya River.

* * *

I reached the channel of water that had cut Cair Paravel off from the rest of Narnia just before the sun hit the horizon. It was easy to walk across, placing one paw in front of the other. The water was cold beneath my feet, and I sped up slightly, wanting to return to my home in this world. One of my many homes.

I paused in the middle, for barely a second, and glanced back at the lush, green world behind me. I hoped that this world would survive, and that it wouldn't become like the Pevensie's world, full of smoke and pollution. It was not a fate deserving of any world, to be exploited.

I carried onto the island, jumping up the cliff, straight into the castle. Not long ago there had been a wild orchard. Now it was lost to the waves.

I walked through the ruins, heading due West. There was a cliff, a large wall of rock that overhung the ocean.

The view from it was always spectacular at sunset. Sometimes I wished I could just stay there. I wished that now, but I knew I had to return to my place at the edge of the world.

I stood at the edge of the cliff, lowering my head in preparation.

Then I roared.

It was a roar filled with emotion, my desire to stay, my need to leave. But most of all, it was a goodbye. A goodbye to Narnia. Goodbye, until the next time I was needed.

I jumped.

* * *

**Well, did you like? Sorry it was such an abrupt end...**

**Anyway, this is my first attempt at several things. Joshua's POV, Aslan's POV, Chronicles of Narnia and at a crossover. But I still pray that you enjoyed this random inspiration of mine.  
**


End file.
